Just the Horizon
by littlestkitten
Summary: Ritsuka loses his camera. He finds an extra picture on it when he gets it back. Ritsuka/Soubi, pre-slash


Title: Just the Horizon

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Loveless

Pairing: Soubi/Ritsuka, pre-slash

Rating: G

Word Count: 727

Notes: seizansha prompted me with something along the lines of Ritsuka losing his camera and somebody leaving a surprise on it. Um, I have mixed feelings about this one. I'm not so big on the beginning but I like the last few paragraphs. Then again, I feel like I'm always saying things like that.

Ritsuka emptied his backpack onto his bed for the fourth time. He'd already looked everywhere he could think of multiple times but he just couldn't find it. He'd lost his camera sometime last night. He remembered taking pictures of Soubi at the park but after that he couldn't think of when he'd last seen it.

It was driving him crazy not being able to find it. His camera was perhaps his most important possession, next to a few secretive mementos he'd taken from Seimei's room before his mother had locked it up. Without his camera he wouldn't be able to make more memories.

He'd searched everywhere in his room so it must not be there. He hoped he hadn't lost it at the park, he probably would never find it again if that was the case. But maybe he'd left it at Soubi's? That was almost as scary of a thought. Those Zeros just couldn't be trusted with anything valuable. He didn't understand why Soubi let them live with him. Frowning, he made up his mind to visit his fighter and see if his camera was there.

The trip to Soubi's apartment wasn't very long but it seemed to take more time than usual. His anxiety over his camera seemed to increase with each step until he was almost frantic to find it. He reached the building soon enough though and somehow managed to wait almost calmly for someone to open the door.

Instead of Soubi, like he'd been expecting, there stood the Zeros with identical mischievous grins. He was quickly informed that Soubi was out. They seemed to know why he was there and offered up his camera within the first few minutes of discussion. He decided not to stay any longer (who knew what Soubi would assume if he found Ritsuka there?) and made his way home.

The walk back was just as long but Ritsuka found it felt shorter now that he wasn't worried about his camera. His breath fogged in the early autumn air and he tucked his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. His mother should be sleeping so he did his best to silently re-enter the house. He made it to his room undetected and quickly pulled out his camera to make sure it was safe.

Everything seemed to be fine and it turned on without any problems when he pressed the on button. Thumbing the switch he changed it so he could view his past pictures and went through them to make sure nothing had been changed. Sure enough, there was an extra picture at the end of the series of him and Soubi at the park.

He'd almost gone past it, being so used to seeing Soubi in his photos, but this one was obviously taken inside and not at the park. He felt his forehead wrinkle in a frown as he stared at it. The photo looked as if it had been taken about midday, judging from the light streaming in through the curtains, but Soubi looked asleep. His eyes were closed and his face looked more relaxed than Ritsuka had ever seen it. Usually Soubi seemed at least a little tense, even when he acted happy, and Ritsuka had never seen him sleeping when he hadn't been injured.

He uploaded the picture to his computer in order to view it more clearly. Even if he hadn't taken it, and didn't know the circumstances behind it, he found himself wanting to print it out. Soubi really did look rather pretty in it. He looked serene, and peaceful, and almost . . .innocent. Soubi looked younger than his nineteen years and Ritsuka tried to imagine what he must have looked like with his ears.

He sighed as he brushed his fingers over Soubi's face on his computer screen. The man was really more beautiful than he had any right to be. It was especially apparent when he was sleeping. Ritsuka glanced around almost guiltily before hitting the print button on the screen. He wouldn't display this one, Soubi would be too insufferable if he ever saw it, but he wanted to have it handy all the same. Something peaceful to remind him of Soubi, just in case the other man ended up getting taken away from him, like everything else that he'd ever thought of as his.


End file.
